Kibou
by stop for a moment
Summary: AU/Ai.Kibou.Unmei/Akankah kekuatan cinta dan harapan mampu mengubah takdir mereka?/a fairy tale/Kau hanya perlu untuk percaya/Mind to read?


_ "_Ne_,_ otou-san_. Apa perjalanan kita masih lama? Ini sudah hampir malam… Hujan juga mulai turun."_

_ Di balik kemudinya, sang ayah berpikir sejenak. "Hm, _Tou_-_san_ rasa hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi. Tenang saja, area bermainnya _indoor_," jawabnya dengan senyum bijak._

_ Bocah lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "_Sou ka_?" Dia pandangi kakaknya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin naik _rollercoster_!" Matanya yang hitam berbinar bahagia._

_ Sang kakak tersenyum, kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya. "Tapi jangan lupa minum obat anti mualmu dulu,"_

_ Ayah dan ibu mereka serentak tertawa mendengar ucapan anak sulung mereka. Bocah cilik itu merucutkan bibirnya._

_ "Aku tidak akan mual!" tandasnya sebal._

_ "_Ha'i ha'i.._" Dia tepuk-tepuk lagi kepala adiknya._

_ "Eh? _Nani_?"_

_Bocah itu kebingungan saat kakaknya tiba-tiba memeluk erat dirinya. Dari ekor matanya, dia bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya saling berpegangan tangan dan sebuah truk yang melaju kencang tepat di hadapan mereka._

_ "Pejamkan matamu," bisik kakaknya di telinga._

_ Bocah itu menurut dan memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia juga mendengar suara tabrakan keras dan suara teriakan orang-orang. Tapi dia tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari kakak dan orang tuanya._

_ Begitu getaran hebat itu berhenti, dia memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Kaca depan mobilnya pecah berantakan dan asap hitam mengepul dari mesin mobil. Serpihan kaca berhamburan di dalam mobil. Kakinya tergores beberapa pecahan kaca. Namun rasa sakitnya tak sempat dia rasakan. Di depannya, bisa dia lihat dengan jelas, kedua orang tuanya tak lagi bergerak._

_ "_Ne_,_ otou-san_! _Okaa-san_!" teriaknya parau. Tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai tubuh mereka. "_Ne_, _aniki_…" Dia beralih menatap kakaknya yang masih memeluknya dengan erat. "_Otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_…"_

_ Kakaknya tersenyum samar. Darah kental mengalir dari kepalanya. "_Arigatou_..." bisiknya lirih, entah kepada siapa._

_ "_Aniki_!" Dia berteriak kalut saat merasakan pelukan kakaknya memudar. "_ANIKIII_!" Tangisnya pecah membahana beriringan dengan suara tetesan air hujan._

.

**Kibou**

A SasuSaku fanfiction

.

_Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah legenda kuno tentang seorang peri? Dahulu, orang-orang mempercayai keberadaan mereka, makhluk serupa manusia dengan sepasang sayap yang indah. Mereka datang untuk mengabulkan pengharapan tulus yang datang dari lubuk hatimu. Panjatkan pengharapanmu kala melihat hujan di senja hari. Jika kau beruntung, satu dari mereka akan turun menghampirimu dan mengabulkannya._

.

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto ****belong****s**** to ****its rightful owner**

**AU/Fantasy**

.

UCHIHA Sasuke menengadahkan kepala memandang awan abu-abu yang memenuhi langit senja dari pintu rumahnya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur telah membatalkan acaranya dengan teman-temannya, lalu bergegas pulang. Lihat saja sore ini. Warna jingga yang mewarnai langit kini perlahan-lahan tertutup rata oleh awan pembawa hujan. Beberapa menit kemudian, satu per satu tetes air membasahi tanah.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Matanya yang kosong terpaku menatap rintik-rintik hujan. Dia berbisik pada hujan. Wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan perih yang sangat dalam. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hei…"

Dia segera membuka matanya begitu dia mendengar suara seseorang. Tubuhnya membatu saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Mengapung di udara. Sasuke terhenyak. Matanya terpaku pada sosok misterius itu.

"Halo." Sosok misterius itu kembali menyapanya. Matanya yang sehijau batu _emerald_ mengerjap.

Dia terlihat sebaya dengan Sasuke. Rambutnya merah jambu tergerai hingga bahu. Matanya berwarna hijau bening. Kulitnya terlihat bersinar. Sangat cantik. Sepasang sayap bening yang terlihat mengepak beberapa kali menghiasi punggungnya. Bajunya yang berwarna putih berkibar tertiup angin. Wajahnya cerah dihiasi senyuman, kontras dengan wajah kaku Sasuke.

"Kau ini… apa?" Sasuke terbata. Matanya setengah terbelalak tak percaya.

"Apa?" Sosok misterius dalam tubuh seorang gadis itu berkacak pinggang. Dahinya mengerut rapat. "Siapa! Siapa! Kau harusnya memakai kata 'siapa' jika bertanya tentang seseorang!" Dia mendengus, lalu membuang muka. "Hah, sudahlah! Kalau saja aku tidak tahu tabiatmu, aku sudah akan pulang sekarang."

Sasuke ganti mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sosok misterius itu berdecak. "Namaku Sakura. Aku yang akan mengabulkan keinginanmu tadi."

"Kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku?" Sorot mata Sasuke dipenuhi keraguan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu. Nah, katakan sekali lagi apa keinginanmu tadi. Aku tidak mendengarnya tadi." Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Kau benar-benar bisa mewujudkan keinginanku?"

"Asal kau benar-benar mengharapkannya dari lubuk hatimu," jawab Sakura dengan suara lembut. Tangannya perlahan menunjuk dada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kaget saat merasakan tangan hangat itu menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup hingga hari ini." Mendengarnya, Sakura terdiam.

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya tepat di dahi Sasuke. "Kau kira aku ini dewa kematian?" Ada nada jengkel dalam suaranya, namun tatapannya tetap lembut. "Kenapa kau tidak mau hidup?" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Masa muda seharusnya diisi dengan memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan. Tidak seperti kau ini. Kau dingin sekali…"

Sasuke hanya diam tidak memberikan tanggapan.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Disejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Kemudian ditatapnya Sasuke tepat di bola mata. "Aku akan tetap tinggal bersamamu. Kita lihat, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu," ucapnya seiring dengan senyuman.

Sasuke tetap diam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

Dengan mata masih terpejam, Sasuke bisa merasakan colekan berkali-kali di pipi kanannya. Namun, dia masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Sa-su-ke…"

Panggilan lembut itu menggelitik pendengarannya. Dengan enggan Sasuke akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendesah berat. Begitu dia membuka mata, wajah Sakura berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Waktunya sekolah."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Diliriknya jam beker yang ada di atas meja di sisi ranjangnya. Alarmnya belum sempat berbunyi. Dia bangun setengah jam lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Ayo cepat bangun!"

Sakura menarik paksa tangan Sasuke. Mau tak mau, Sasuke bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Aku? Membangunkanmu," jawab Sakura polos.

Sasuke berdecak. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ulang Sasuke dengan memberikan penekanan di tiap katanya.

"Oh?" Mata Sakura terlihat sedikit melebar. "Aku akan tinggal bersamamu, tentu saja,"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Tinggal? Di sini? Di rumahku?"

Sakura mengangguk pasti. "Tentu. Sampai kau punya keinginan baru."

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. Ada puluhan kata yang hendak dia katakan, namun semuanya terhenti di pangkal tenggorokan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," ucap Sasuke penuh kepasrahan.

Di depannya, Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tentu tentu." Sayapnya yang nyaris tak tampak tiba-tiba mengepak penuh semangat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Langkahnya gamang. Entah untuk berapa lamanya dia harus berbagi atap dengan gadis itu.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya sejenak begitu dia mendengar suara ribut dari dapur rumahnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang, namun memilih tetap diam di kursi belajarnya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kebosanan. Dalam tiga hari ini, dia sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbiasa dengan keributan sehari-hari di rumahnya yang selama ini sepi senyap.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara teriakan Sakura. Kali ini, mau tidak mau, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

"Apa lagi kau lakukan, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Uhm, ada sesuatu yang berbulu…?"

Sasuke berdecak. Dia berbalik meninggalkan dapur seraya berkata, "itu kucing. Jauhi dapurku. Kau membuat rumahku semakin berantakan setiap harinya,"

"Ku―cing?" Matanya yang hijau terlihat kebingungan. Dipandanginya kucing yang telah membuatnya menjerit. "Oh. Kau mirip denganku ya. Matamu sama hijaunya dengan mataku," ujarnya polos.

Kucing bermata hijau itu mengeong sebagai jawaban, kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Neko neko_…?"

Melihat Sasuke sudah menghilang di balik pintu, Sakura segera membuntutinya.

"Aaa―Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang hampir mencapai pintu kamarnya, kembali berbalik. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku lapar," gadis itu meringis.

"Makhluk sepertimu bisa lapar juga?"

"Tentu. Kami kan juga makan."

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang ada di ruang tengah. Sudah waktunya makan malam. Perutnya juga mulai terasa lapar.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tawarnya pada Sakura sambil mengambil jaket tebalnya dari kamar.

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Madu…?"

Sasuke memandangnya bingung. "Kau makan madu dan tinggal di kuncup bunga?"

Kali ini Sakura yang tampak kebingungan. "Tidak. Rumah kami mirip rumah pohon. Tapi memang banyak bunga-bunganya."

Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya. "Duniamu seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi. Setelah mengenakan jaketnya, dia segera menju rak sepatu dan mengenakan sepatunya, diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Bayangkan saja taman yang penuh bunga-bunga raksasa dan rumah-rumah mungil yang indah." Sakura tampak sangat bersemangat. "Setiap hari kami berkumpul untuk menikmati madu buah bersama-sama."

"Buah mengeluarkan madu?"

Sakura mengangguk bersemangat. "Buah sebesar kepala manusia dan berwarna merah. Kalau dibelah, banyak madu di dalamnya. Itu yang kami makan."

Diam-diam Sasuke merasakan ketertarikan yang asing pada dunia gadis itu dan terutama pada gadis itu sendiri.

"Sekarang kau ingin makan madu?" Ada sebuah tawa yang berusaha dia tahan.

Sakura terdiam. "Apa di sini ada buah semacam itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak ada. Tapi di sini banyak makanan enak lainnya."

Mata hijau Sakura berbinar. Sasuke mengulum senyum di sudut bibirnya. Namun senyumnya lenyap begitu melihat penampilan Sakura. Bulan baru saja memasuki pertengahan musim gugur. Udara malam akan terasa dingin. Kontras dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura―_dress_ putih selutut tanpa lengan yang tampak tipis dan sepasang sepatu kain.

Sasuke berdecak menyadari penampilan Sakura. "Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tubuhku selalu hangat."

"Tapi akan tampak aneh bagi orang lain," ujarnya. Sasuke segera melepas sepatunya dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah menuju lantai dua. Dia kembali dengan membawa beberapa pakaian dan sepasang sepatu _boot_ hitam.

Sakura terlihat kebingungan. "Apa itu?" tanyanya polos.

"Baju hangat," jawabnya singkat. "Kemari lah." Sakura menurut dan berdiri di depan Sasuke. "Pilih yang kau mau."

"Ini semua milik ibumu?" Sasuke mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban dengan bibir terkatup rapat. "Aku boleh memakainya?"

"Hn. Baju-baju ini sudah terlalu lama di dalam lemari."

Sakura mengambil sebuah _dress_ coklat yang tampak nyaman. "Yang ini boleh?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi bagaimana dengan sayapmu?"

Sakura melirik sayapnya yang sesekali terlihat mengepak. "Aku bisa menyembunyikannya." Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian sepasang sayapnya menghilang.

Sasuke tampak takjub melihat sosok Sakura yang tanpa sayap―terlihat sangat manusia. Sakura yang polos tidak menyadari perubahan air muka Sasuke.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu."

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian tangannya dengan cepat meraih kancing bajunya dan membukanya satu per satu.

"Tu―!" Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang sudah akan menyingkap bajunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mengganti bajuku," jawab Sakura masih dengan kepolosannya.

Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah. "Masuk kamar dan ganti di sana."

"Oh, baiklah…"

Sasuke menghela nafas begitu melihat Sakura melenggang masuk kamarnya. Gadis itu benar-benar polos. Terlalu polos. Dia seperti anak kecil. Tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia manusia. Tidak juga tentang hal-hal sepele.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura keluar dengan mengenakan baju yang tadi dipilihnya. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sakura mengulurkan sabuk kain berwarna senada dengan bajunya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas. Diraihnya tangan Sakura dan menariknya mendekat.

"Kau memasangnya di sini," Sasuke melilitkan sabuk itu ke pinggang Sakura, kemudian menalinya di sisi kanan. "Kau ini…"

Sakura hanya diam mengamati dengan seksama wajah Sasuke. Kulitnya yang pucat. Wajah tirus. Alis hitam. Mata yang selalu bersorot tajam dan dingin dihiasi bulu mata yang panjang. Hidung dan bibir yang terlihat sempurna.

Menyadari dirinya tengah diperhatikan, Sasuke segera mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangannya segera bertumbukan dengan mata hijau Sakura yang sedang menatapnya. Beberapa saat lamanya mata mereka bertemu. Sepasang mata hitam yang dingin. Dan sepasang mata giok yang berbinar penuh kepolosan.

Bisa dirasakannya dadanya menghangat saat menatap dalam-dalam mata Sakura. Tanpa dia ketahui, gadis di hadapannya itu juga tengah merasakan hal yang sama.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memutus kontak mata mereka, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. "Pakai mantel dan sepatunya," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan seraya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Uhm… Ya." Dipilihnya sebuah mantel kulit berwarna pastel, kemudian segera mengenakannya.

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis yang tak kentara. Diulurkannya sepasang sepatu _boot_ hitam pada Sakura. "Semoga saja tidak terlalu kebesaran."

Setelah Sakura selesai bersiap-siap, mereka segera keluar rumah, kemudian berjalan bersisian. Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam diam. Sakura yang suka bertanya kali ini diam seribu bahasa. Dia hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke.

Lima belas menit berjalan kaki akhirnya Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah restoran _sashimi_ yang tampak lenggang.

"Ayo," ajaknya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk. Mereka duduk di sudut restoran yang sepi. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pramusaji datang dengan membawa buku menu. Sasuke memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua tanpa banyak bicara.

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Pramusaji itu kemudian berlalu dengan membawa kembali buku menu dan catatan pesanan Sasuke.

"Kau belum pernah makan makanan manusia?"

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Ini kali kedua aku ke dunia manusia."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kapan yang pertama?"

"Sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengabulkan pengharapan, tentu saja," Sakura menggedikkan bahu. "Kunjungan yang singkat." Sakura menceritakan pengalamannya dengan mata yang tiba-tiba berbinar. Rupanya pramusaji telah datang membawa pesanan mereka.

Sakura tampak antusias melihat berbagai makanan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Dengan cepat dilahapnya makanan itu.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Usia?" Sakura terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku lahir dan siapa yang melahirkanku."

"Kau―tidak punya orang tua?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kami semua tidak punya orang tua."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa lahir?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya kali ini. "Entahlah. Ingatan pertama yang kuingat hanya saat aku baru sampai di duniaku dalam sosok anak kecil. Di depan sebuah gerbang hitam. Kurasa semua bangsa kami juga sama."

"Lalu dari mana asalmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak ada yang tahu? Tidak ada yang menanyakan jati diri mereka?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin Sang Bijak tahu. Tapi kami tidak boleh menanyakan tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan jati diri saat kami belum sampai ke dunia kami."

"Mencurigakan…" Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu sementara kalian tidak?"

Sakura terdiam. "Karena―dia Sang Bijak."

Sasuke mengakhiri pertanyaannya dengan helaan nafas.

.

Dengan perut penuh, mereka berdua meninggalkan restoran dan kembali berjalan pulang. Sasuke kembali memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa suatu hari nanti kalian juga akan mati?"

Sakura yang tengah memandangi langit penuh bintang, menoleh. "Mati? Hmm… Kurasa tidak," jawabnya dengan seulas senyum simpul. "Kami hanya akan menghilang suatu saat nanti."

"Menghilang begitu saja? Kapan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Saat kami berhasil mencapai suatu tahapan tertentu dalam hidup kami."

"Tahapan apa itu?"

"Menurut Sang Bijak, itu adalah tahapan di mana kami berhasil menemukan sebuah pengharapan paling tulus dari pengharapan mana pun dan kami mewujudkannya."

"Pengharapan dari manusia?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Sayangnya, semakin hari semakin sedikit manusia yang berharap dengan tulus."

"Dan kalian semua berusaha mencapai tahapan itu?"

"Tentu."

"Apa yang akan kalian dapatkan?"

"Kurasa kami bisa mencapai surga," Sakura kembali memandang langit. "Tapi, kata Sang Bijak, di saat itulah kami diberi kesempatan kedua."

"Kesempatan untuk apa?"

"Untuk terlahir kembali." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Mengulang hidup?"

Sakura menggeleng. Masih dengan senyumnya, dia lalu berujar, "ningen."

"Ningen?" Sasuke terlihat bingung. Makhluk seperti Sakura suatu saat nanti akan menjadi manusia? "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya dengan gamang.

Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar. Langkah pelannya tiba-tiba dipercepat. "Karena sesungguhnya kami adalah manusia yang belum sempat merasakan kehidupan."

Dia beri Sasuke―yang kini tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya―sebuah senyuman manis yang tampak aneh. "Aaah―_Neko neko_!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Wajah bingung Sasuke menjadi bertambah bingung saat melihat Sakura dengan riangnya mengelus kepala seekor anjing di pinggir jalan sambil berseru '_neko neko_'.

"_Neko neko-chan_!"

Gadis itu tersenyum riang, sementara si anjing tampak diam dengan wajah seolah bingung.

"_Neko_,"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

* * *

hanya ide yang terlintas sekilas -.-

_stop for a moment_


End file.
